regularfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilura "Banshee" Whiteblood
Name: Lilura "Banshee" Whiteblooded Aliases: Banshee Identity Status: (known by all? known by some? Completely secret?) Age: Unknown Appearance Height: 5'2 Build: Elfin Eyes: The left one is a bright, clear, beautiful azure blue. The right one? Shattered and white, like quicksilver. Hair: Glossy Black Complexion: Bone-white, porcelain skin for the most part, save for a patch of inky black flesh on her face that looks as though it were the true skin under the cracked porcelain color of her white skin. Fashion Sense: Simple, loose, practical clothing. Complete Description: Lilura is a diminutive young woman with glossy, sable locks that tumble down to her waist in an inky waterfall that splashes with black foam. Her flesh is very pale, and the girl herself appears to be extremely fragile. Her lips are lightly dusted with a gentle flush of rose, and she looks at the world through a bright, clear blue eye – it is beautiful, arresting, and many find themselves convinced of her utter innocence when they look into those gentle depths. The right side of her face is often covered by a porcelain mask that looks like it was stolen from the set of Phantom of the Opera, and the girl is oddly quiet. Background Family: They do not exist in this world. Personality: Quiet, withdrawn, but extremely compassionate. Social Life: As a mute, it is difficult for the girl to make long-lasting friendships; most people won't give her the time of day. Fame rating: Known by some, but mostly forgotten about quickly. Nationality: Other Ethnicity: Other History: Lilura is not from here; her world is a far different place, one where creatures of celestial origin mingle freely with the mortals below. Many, many people from her land hold the blood of angels in their veins; it was considered a normal and natural thing, and there was very little racism ever displayed in the culture she grew up within. Lilura is one of these angel-blooded, and that blood allowed her to channel the natural magics that literally soaked the world around her. Her blood was fairly stout; along with her magical channeling abilities, she was blessed with the natural empathy of her angelic father. She could feel the triumphs, the pains, the joys and fears of those around her, and though she could block or dampen it temporarily, she voluntarily chose to experience it all as she considered anything less a waste of her gifts. The magic school she chose to dedicate herself to and indeed the one she had a natural propensity for was the school of healing; She shared her gift freely with anyone and everyone, usually accepting no payment beyond food and shelter and the occasional bit of clothing. She was a happy girl, and well-loved by those around her. It was a happy, peaceful life. Origin: Unfortunately, the world she lived in was not all joy and peace. Though it may seem cliché to anyone who has read a fantasy book, a great warlord had arisen to conquer the land, ruling his defeated people with cruelty and violence. All of those who struggled against him, desperately tried to fight him, were beaten down, tortured, and killed. Well, killed if they were lucky. Lilura was seized by this man, who simply called himself Nameless as none would utter his true name, and used as his personal healer. He kept the frail girl bound in heavy chains, fed just enough to keep her alive, and expected her to keep him hale and hearty without complaint. And the girl actually did. She was freed by a skilled group of heroes that had finally managed to storm his castle, and in a long, drawn out battle , he was mortally wounded. However, Lilura did the unthinkable; her compassion compelled her to show even this bastard mercy, and before the horrified eyes of the people who had literally just freed her, she healed the warlord completely, though the strain of the effort caused her to collapse. She woke up some time later, bound and chained in a filthy, dingy basement. She was made captive by the very heroes who had saved her, and they were understandably furious. They vented their anger on her, of course, hitting her, spitting bile at her, and plotting ways to make the 'traitor' suffer. She did not expect them to understand why she had done what she had done; part of her agreed with them, though she would never admit this. After a time, her fate had been decided, or at least the beginnings of one. The most powerful mage of the group leaned into her face, and whispered to her “What thou dost take away, thou must also give. Forever you must wear the mark of your sin.” And he laid his palm over her right eye. The curse took hold immediately; her flesh blackened, her eye melted to quicksilver; her own natural abilities were turned inward, forcing her to take the pain of those she healed and keep it within herself, feeling it forever...unless she betrayed her nature and inflicted it upon others. But the mage went one step further, his hand reaching out to squeeze her throat. “And forever will your screams of agony be as voiceless as those who are dead because of you.” That was the last time Lilura could speak. To further her cruelty, for a period of several months the girl was forced to walk among the people who once loved her, healing her even as they spat upon her for her betrayal. To expound on her woes would crack many hearts, so it shall not be elaborated on here. Needless to say, after a time she was sentenced to death, dragged to a massive, howling hole that was rumored to tunnel directly into the demon-filled heart of the world itself. Without any sort of ceremony, they threw the weeping, broken girl inside, screaming their hate down with her. However, her good turn was not completely undone; the Nameless lord she had saved had a seed of gratitude in his heart; he worked his influence subtly, and instead of the underworld, Lilura found herself bursting forth from the pages of a fantasy novel, fully formed, into this world. Miscellaneous: Lilura is from another world, and as such finds some things of this one bewildering. She is also often forced to live on the kindness of others, making a relatively small income by doing some freelance writing and illustration. She has yet to have a decent place to live. Skills and Abilities Superhuman abilities: Mend the Hurts: Lilura's angelic blood allows her to tap into the magic inherent in the world. She puts this ability to powerful use, healing all of those she finds hurting and sickly, sucking their pains, their hurts, their worries and agonies into herself. Rescuing one that is near-dying, however, may put her into a catatonic state, and all of her healing leaves a toll on her body. Soothe the Pained Soul: This natural ability stems again from Lilura's supernaturally empathetic side; as she can feel the anxieties and pains of others, so can she soothe and calm them...at least for a time. This may also be used to ease anger and aggression, though one can imagine it would require a massive amount of bravery to face down a man with an ak-47 long enough to calm him. Shepherd the Lost: Another extension of her empathy, and a useful one at that, this ability allows Lilura to triangulate the positions of those that either she knows well, or someone near her knows well. She can sense them, in a way, their own hearts tugging at her like an incorporeal beacon. In this way she can guess with fair accuracy where a person may be hidden. Mirror the Mind: This is now, unfortunately, one of Lilura's only methods of communicating reliably. Through physical contact the young girl is able to 'communicate' telepathically; she can send thoughts, feelings, emotions and memories, though she cannot directly speak. She has found a clever way around this, however; she can usually splice together thoughts and memories into coherent conversation, though some may find it bewildering at first. Share the Pains: This ability is not natural to Lilura; it is an extension of her curse, and something she truly despises about herself. With this ability she may inflict upon another any pain she had healed and stored within herself, relieving her of the burden but foisting it upon another. It is something she uses on living people only rarely, and even then only in an act of great desperation. Eye of Innocence: Lilura is angel-blooded; her good eye is a window to her soul, a thing so pure and guileless that those who look it in find it near impossible to conceive of her being anything other than completely innocent and incapable of causing harm or pain. Flaws: Know the Heart: Lilura can feel -everything- from the people around her; this includes their pain, physical or mental. While she can sometimes willingly dampen this, most of the time she does not, considering it part of who she is. This usually makes her life terribly unpleasant. Bind the Tongue: The young woman has been rendered permanently mute by a curse laid upon her; never shall another word roll off her tongue, something that pains the girl greatly. Blacken the Flesh: The mark of sin upon Lilura's flesh is a symbol of massive shame for her; if asked about it, the girl may just have flashbacks and bad memories that will move her to tears. Eye of Sin: This is another manifestation of her curse; her gentled eye on the right side has been inverted and perverted; those who stare into this eye find themselves convinced that she is little more than a filthy monster, capable of the darkest and most sadistic of cruelties. As one might imagine, she tries to keep this eye at least partially hidden. Skills: First Aid: hey, she may not -need- it, but damnit she knows how to do some field medic work. She also knows how to macguyver poultices and down-home cures from things found in nature. Meditation: She practically relies on this skill just to survive on some days, especially when the pain she's storing up begins to become too much to bear, or her nightmares return to her. Biorhythmic Control: this is something many people can learn, but few hold interest in. She has some conscious control over her bodily functions, and can do things such as raise or lower her temperature slightly with concentration. Expression: Lilura cannot speak, so she is forced to express herself in other mediums. She finds solace in her art and her writing, both of which are beautiful. Category:Approved characters